Black Velvet
by Piikkum
Summary: [Riku x Sora] Find what you lost, and hold on tight to what you find for it may be lost again...
1. une : missing you

Black Velvet

Piikkum

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters belong to Squaresoft and Disney. My characters belong to me! *nyah*

Pairings: Riku x Sora

_And you don't seem to understand_

_A shame you seemed an honest man_

_And all the fears you hold so dear_

_Will turn to whisper in your ear_

_And you know what they say might hurt you_

_And you know that it means so much_

_And you don't seem to feel a thing_

_I am falling_

_I am fading_

_I have lost it all_

_Duvet – BoA_

[chapter une – missing you]

Darkness… darkness…

Where am I?

Who am I?

Falling… falling…

Can't remember…

One white thread of light…

Who is it?

… Sora?

[ + ]

Sora sat on the bent palm tree overlooking the ocean, one of Riku's favorite places. The orange sun was sinking steadily below the sparkling blue horizon of the sea, the world basking in its orange hue. Absently, his fingers toyed with a piece of bark as he gazed out into the rosy world. How long has it been since Riku was gone? A month? Maybe two? What he wouldn't give to have his friend back…

A small figure sat down beside him. "Whatcha thinking about, Sora?" The brunette didn't reply. He didn't need to. His companion sighed. "Riku again? Sora, you tried your best… don't blame yourself." The girl studied Sora for a moment, before gazing out into the ocean. The keyblade master toyed with the words in his head, unsure of what to say. "Kairi, have you ever felt like… I don't know… that half of you were missing?" Kairi smiled sadly, her eyes never leaving the orange sun. "I know… I should be looking for him but…" he chewed on his bottom lip. "I've looked everywhere…" he whispered. "I just don't know where else he could be."

Kairi turned and took his hand in hers. "Sora… Don't give up. Riku's counting on you, Donald and Goofy are counting on you, and… and I'm counting on you to find them! You've never let us down before." She placed his hand to his own heart. "Look with your heart, not with your eyes and maybe…" she flushed slightly, dropping his hand quickly and looking back out into the sea. "Maybe you'll have better luck." Sora stared at his hand for a moment, then at Kairi. He gave her a swift hug. "Thanks Kairi, that meant a lot to me. You're a great friend." The girl smiled sadly at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 'A friend… and nothing else…' "Your welcome," she replied, her voice cracking so slightly he could not hear. "Hey, come on, let's go back inside." The boy wrapped his arms around himself. "It's getting cold out here." "I… I want to stay out for a while longer." Sora gave her a small smile and a nod before turning and jogging lightly back to his house.

The girl listened to his fading footsteps before getting up and starting to walk. Her body felt as if it were on auto-pilot and she found herself in front of the secret cave. Numbly, she walked inside, gazing half-heartedly at the carvings and crude pictures until her eyes traveled to the one in the very corner. The one where they were sharing the paupu fruit. She felt thin, silvery trails travel down her cheeks as she traced the pictures lightly with her finger tips. 'A friend… and nothing else…' She fell onto her knees, sobbing and banging her small fist against the picture, against the cave, against fate and destiny. She collapses on the cavern floor, crying silent tears.

[ + ]

Sora heaved a heavy pack on his back and trudged his way to where Donald and Goofy were waiting. He had felt guilty leaving Kairi behind. At least she had Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie to guard her. "Wait! Sora!" Kairi ran towards him, her charm clutched to her chest. Sora turned and blinked. "Hu? Kairi? I thought you were asleep…" The girl caught up to him and pressed the charm to his hand and offered him a small smile. "Hey, it helped you once before, maybe it'll help you again." Sora looked at the charm laying in his hand, speechless. "Wow… Kairi… I…" The girl put her hands to her hips and grinned at him. "No need to thank me. Just come back with Riku, okay?" The brunette nodded. "Thank you." He turned and climbed into the gummi ship after Donald and Goofy, waving to the small girl as they took off into the air. Kairi looked up at them from below, still waving to them long after they were simply a speck in the sky.

Once out of the world, Donald looked over his shoulders at Sora from the cockpit. "Where to, Sora?" he asked, his speech laden with a heavy duck accent. Sora thought for a minute. "I… I really don't know." Goofy looked at his friend's fallen expression before exclaiming. "Hey! I know! Let's go back to the End of the World! Maybe the door would still be there!" Donald looked as if he was going to call Goofy an idiot, but then thought about it for a moment. "Maybe the idiot's right," the wizard muttered, setting a course for the End of the World. Goofy chunks his helmet at the unsuspecting duck, whom gets wacked square in the back of the head and tumbles to the floor with an undignified sputter of feathers. "GOOFY!"

[ + ]

The group trudged into the world, their footsteps echoing loudly behind them. They maneuver instinctively through the invisible walls and into the gaping portal that awaited them at the end of their walk. They fly down without a word through the gummi chamber and through the hole below. He stepped into the first purple shaft of light and into the familiar Traverse Town and set out to destroy the enemies there. A quick slash with his Ulitima Weapon and they all were soon reduced to a pile of munny and hp balls. 'Too easy,' Sora mused, stepping towards the door. _The sleeping beauty awaits for their prince charming._ Sora turned, glancing around. However, no one was there with the exception of Donald and Goofy. "What's the matter, Sora?" the shield-bearer asked. "Did you guys… hear that?" Donald looked exasperated. "Another one of those voices, Sora?" The duck shook his head. "As soon as we find the king, we're getting you to see a doctor."

Back into the confusing Rabbit Hole, they quickly got rid of the simple enemies there and walked towards the door out. _He has bitten into the poisoned apple of darkness, now fights back towards light but for what?_ Sora let out a growl, shoving open the door to the next intersection. This voice was really grating on his nerves. He leaped into the next shaft of light, nimbly dispatching the enemies there and walked towards the door, half-heartedly waiting for the voice. _Left no trail, not even a slipper, now how will you know where to find him?_ Sora said nothing. He wanted no more of the mocking voice. Swiftly, he walked through the next portal, ridding the area of monsters. _Traveled to such wonderlands to look for your heart, but not there! Not anywhere!_ The next area was only routine. He only bothered to hear more of what the voice had to say. Perhaps it was his clue to finding Riku…

_Corrupted so he has become a beast of the darkness. Even knowing so, will you love him?_ This one took Sora by surprise, but what did he expect? He had always known, deep down he loved Riku, but having his thoughts confirmed for him was… strange. Diving into Atlantica and dispersing of the enemies there, the voice spoke to him again. _Will you, one he trusts so, betray him also?_ On Oogie's roulette, Donald whispers worriedly to Goofy. "Something's wrong with Sora." Goofy looks at the keyblade master, who is quickly destroying the enemies without speaking to either of them. "Gawrsh, I think he's just worried about Riku. That's all." The duck hrmped, making his way to the door. _The girl loves you so, yet you still cast her off for the demon one._ 'The girl? Kairi?' The voice did not answer him. 'Stop speaking in riddles, damn you!' He leaves the world, frustrated. Echoing laughter follows him into the next. _You've given him a part of your heart, as he has given you a part of his. He is the prince of you're heart, is he not?_ Sora leaps into the crater, and runs along the halls and into the Heartless instigated door. He glances sorrowfully at the ruined Destiny Island and leaps into the portal in the broken tree house. Once again, he is surrounded by darkness. His feet finally touch solid ground and he is awoken from his train of thoughts by Goofy's cry. Turning sharply, he gasps.

The Door of all Light.

[ + ]

The darkly clad figure trudges through the broken city, regardless of rain. He stops in the middle, heartless rising from the ground and surrounding him. Two keyblades snap into place as he turns to face his adversaries. A cold smile forms on his lips. "Where is Sora?"

[to be continued]

How was that? ^^;; not too bad I hope… anyway, be nice and review please?


	2. deux : trail in my heart

Black Velvet

Piikkum

Disclaimers : All of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts stuff belong to Squaresoft and Disney. Phooey. My characters, however belong to ME! :3

Pairings : Riku x Sora

_Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
Points of Authority - Linkin Park_  
  
[chapter deux - trail in my heart]

Sora stood at the entrance of the door, scanning the room. Dozens of bright neon-yellow eyes stared back at him, the hush scrapping sound of the heartless filling the room. Brown eyes looked over every inch of the room. The three stood there for what seemed like an endless time. Sora's heart dropped. "He's not here." he whispered, checking once again for a flash of emerald eyes or pale skin or even a strand of silver hair, but he found none. More black heads popped from the ground, curious to see their intruders. Donald nudged the keyblade master. "They're not here, Sora. Let's go look around." Numbly, the brunette nodded, carefully maneuvering around the hordes and heaps of heartless creatures. 'How odd,' Sora mused. 'They don't seem to be attacking.'  
  
Sora jogged lightly around the central hill, finding more columns and columns of glowing black substances the heartless seemed to be made from. He stopped, reaching out a hesitant hand towards one of it. His fingers skimmed the top, the dark substance reached out to grab him, but he pulled away, scowling. "Hey guys, over here!" came Goofy's well, goofy voice to the right of him. "I found a door!" Sora ran over towards the direction of the voice, leaping over stray heartless creatures and skidded to a stop next to the knight.  
  
The wood of the door was pure black, decorated with simplistic carvings of swirls and spirals. The door itself was mounted on the back wall of this strange room, camouflaged by the surrounding darkness. Sora reached out towards the door, fingers tracing the strange etchings in the door. 'What's this?' A jumble of words and phrases were carved over and over on the door, overlapping itself and scratched over again. He touched a fairly large one in the center, faintly recognizing Riku's fine, spidery handwriting. "Riku." he breathed. Will you find me? Sora blinked in surprise. He heard the approaching squeaking shoes of their fellow magician behind him. Great. Donald caught up. "Well? Are you going to open it, or stand here looking dumb?" Sora scowled, pushing against the door. "It won't budge. Come on guys and help me push." Will you follow me? Will you still love me?

[ + ]

The darkly clad figure stood in the middle of the heartless hoard as the creatures inched closer, hardly concealing their excitement for the human's heart. He repeated, his grip tightening on the two black keyblades. "Where is Sora?" The second figure, perched on top of a dead building said nothing, tilting his head towards the direction of the first, blindfolded and unseeing. The first spun his weapon, attacking the first ring of the heartless. The creatures screamed, silent on their mouthless heads, but he could hear them. He was now part of them. The heartless backed up, unwilling to die. The blindfolded one muttered. "Foolish, all foolish. You are corrupt and he his pure. Even should you become pure, half of you will always remain in darkness. He would never come looking for such a beast like you." The hooded figure smirked, finishing off the remaining heartless with a single blow before walking on through the deserted city. "Speak for yourself." The blindfolded man smiled slightly, shaking off a few drops of rain from his face and watched, his blindfolded eyes trailing the receding man.

[ + ]

The black door creaked open, swallowing the three in a wave of darkness, pulling them in with wispy fingers and ghostly whispers. It felt as if time itself had stopped and stood bowed to this entity of darkness, the presence of it neither comforting nor smothering. It was just there, a dank chill upon the skin. The pitch blackness subsided and the constant pattering of rain reached their ears. They were greeted with the sight of a grey city, rain-drenched and seemingly deserted. Sora took his first uncertain step into the world, the black door shutting behind him with a muffled thump. He walked along the cobblestone street, peering through dark windows for any sign of life. Goofy tapped his shoulder, pointing up towards a neon light. "Look, Sora. Let's go over there to see if anyone is here." The brunette nodded, walking towards the sign, shoulders hunched from the rain.  
  
The three trudged on, wet and miserable to the intersection where the street was burned with darkness, a sign that the heartless had been here. Donald gave an indignant squack. "There's heartless here too?" "But of course," came a soft, melodic voice behind them. Sora whirled, looking at a black robe figure in the alleyway behind them. "Who. who are you?" The figure removed his hood, revealing a teenage boy with grayish-purple hair. His face had an almost elvish shape to it, his eyes almond and grey, like their world. "My name is Ren. Come," he said, turning. "I will take you to my home."  
  
They followed him cautiously. Donald whispered to Sora. "How do you know this isn't a trap?" The keyblade master shrugged and whispered back. "It's the only clue we got to finding Riku." The duck shot a disapproving look at the figure but followed him into his house. The "house," for lack of better word, is just one big room. A small group of more people like Ren were gathered in the center, sharing a pot of what looked like stew. Ren hands the three a wooden bowl and a spoon, looking a little sheepish. "There isn't much, but what we have, you're welcome to share." Sora walked nervously towards the group, for they had all stopped eating and were staring at the three strangers. "Uh. hi guys?" He flashed them a small grin. It seemed like a reasonable greeting. They turn back to their food, moving over to allow the newcomers a seat. Ren helped himself to some of the stew, questioning Sora while filling his bowl. "What brings you here to our world?"  
  
"I'm. I'm looking for my friend Riku. Have you guys seen him?" Ren shook his head, offering him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I have not. No one ever comes to this world. I would be sure to have spotted him if he were here." Sora sighed, shaking his head. "It's okay." The small girl next to him gazed at him with her grey eyes. "What does he look like, your friend?" "Well," Sora looked up at the ceiling. "He has silver shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and." he stood up, putting his hand up a little bit over his head. "About this tall." The girl looked at her friend before staring back at Sora, speaking. "About a month ago, two strangers walked into town. They both fit the description you say, but we couldn't see their eyes. One of them was blindfolded and he controlled the heartless. The other. the other was looking for something called 'Sora.'" The brunette looked at the girl, his heart leaping. "Where did they go? I think. no, I know that must be him!" The girl stood up, throwing back on her hood and taking Sora's hand in her tiny one. "Come, I will show you." She runs out of the house, dragging the keyblade master with her and into the rain. Ren stood up, shaking his head and motioning to Donald and Goofy to follow him.  
  
The girl ran past the intersection and the neon light and to the edge of the dead city, where the rain abruptly stopped. In front of them was a forest, the trees a grey shade just like the rest of the world. The girl tossed back her hood, shaking her hair free of rain. She pointed down the forest. "There. They went in there. The evil one following the hooded man like a tiger follows it's prey." Sora shook his head. 'Evil one? Is that Riku?' Ren caught up with them, Donald and Goofy behind him, catching their breath. The man put his hands on his hips, frowning slightly at the girl. "Hiita, I know you want to help, but it's dangerous out here in the woods. Now, go back and finish your dinner. I'll be with you shortly." The little girl took off back home, turning to face Sora and giving him a wave before disappearing behind the sheet of rain.  
  
Ren shook his head at the girl. "I would love to help you, but I must take care of the remainder of my people. The trail in this forest leads to another town. I should warn you. The heartless are abundant in the woods." The man clasps Sora's shoulder. "May you see death another day." The brunette nods, slightly puzzled at this good-bye. "Same to you, Ren. Thanks a lot. Come on guys." They turn and walk into the woods, turning their backs on the safety of the city and their friends to face whatever's out there.  
  
Trudging down the path, the now familiar voice speaks to him again. _Risking everything for your heart. How do you know he will love you back?_ Sora sighs, a warm image of him and Riku sitting on the bent paopu tree, watching the sunset together floats through his mind... Together, not touching, yet content. 'I just want him back.'  
  
[to be continued]

Bah!  The first one apparently didn't work out… *thwacks word* lets see if this one is any better…  
  
Sorry… this chapter's kind of boring. It'll get better though! I promise!... er hope. -.-;; Whee! I got more reviews then I ever expected! *hugs them all* thanks much! I really appreciated it. Thanks, Shiva, for those tips. I don't know why it got messed up tho. o.O hopefully this time it'll be better. Oh yea, anyone wanna beta read my story? ^^;; If ya wanna, let me know! *very grateful* Sorahane, don't worry, I'm not gonna make it a Sora x Kairi anytime soon! ^.~ Insignificance - Well, that one. o.o basically Riku's afraid Sora was going to fall in love with Kairi. we shall see. Plus he'll have to choose on… something that you guys will find out later! *bwahahas* If this was confusing, let me know and I'll try to explain it. THANKS GUYS KEEP REVIEWING! You guys make my day!


	3. trois : heavenly vision

Black Velvet

Piikkum

Disclaimers : Nope, still not mine.  All my characters, though are mine!  *locks them up in a cage*

Pairings : Riku x Sora

_Forgotten thoughts of yesterdays__  
__through my eyes I see the past__  
  
__I don't know I don't know I don't know why__  
__I believe I believe in the truth, from inside__  
__go away go away go away from me__  
__leave me alone__  
__ignorance spreads lies__  
__how much will money bye__  
__well I'll take my time as I drift and die__  
  
__unwanted live my life a shame__  
__who's to blame for my mistakes__  
  
_

_Drift and Die – Puddle of Mudd_

[chapter troi – heavenly vision]

The forest seemed like a writhing black mass of darkness.  Dead, colorless trees jut out of the hard, cracked earth like thin monsters of wood, peering down on the trespassers.  Dim, grey, light filtered through the leaves, casting odd shapes of light grey on the colorless ground.  The trio walked cautiously forward, danger seems to hang its slimy body down from every branch, every vine.  Past the odd, purple, bubbling brook and through the silent clearing, they walked on.  Donald stops walking after a while, settling on a nearby rock.  "I'm tired, Sora.  Let's stop."  "Gawrsh, he's right."  Goofy plopped down on the floor in a clatter of armor.  Sora sighed.  He had really hoped to get out of this forest as soon as they possibly could.  Then he would actually have a chance to catch up with Riku…

He leaned against the nearest tree, waiting for his companions to rest up.  Suddenly, the air around him seemed to change drastically.  Donald and Goofy looked up suspiciously around them, trying to pinpoint who or what was emitting this change.  Sora tightened his grip on the keyblade, tense, a sense of foreboding filling his body.  _Such dear friend, traveling far to look for your precious heart.  Such is a pity, he yearns for you so, yet you two can never be._  Silent laughter rang out through the woods, unheard to everyone but Sora.  "Who are you?" he demanded, whirling around and shouting to the air behind him.  Donald and Goofy exchange puzzled looks.  "Are you alright?"  The question fell deaf to Sora's ears, for he was listening to someone else.  _Understand so little, you do.  He is darkness yet he is your light. He may be evil yet good to his precious heart, you._  "What are you talking about?!"  The brunette tightened his grip on the keyblade, his knuckles turning white with pressure.  The voice laughs again, the sound chilling Sora to the bone, ringing out through his ears and his very soul.  Slowly, it begins to fade, and the veil seems to be lifted, returning the atmosphere to normal.

Sora stood shaking in silent fury for a moment before becoming dimly aware that Donald and Goofy were looking at him in a rather strange manor.  The keyblade master took a deep breath, closing his eyes before exhaling and opening them again.  He flashed his friends a shaky smile, flexing his grip on the keyblade.  "You guys ready to go?"

They hadn't walked far when they came to a leveled village.  The earth around the rubble was charred, telling its sad story to those who bothered to listen.  The center of the remains stood an old witch hut, surrounded by ancient charms and spells of protection.

Sora walked over one of the destroyed huts, silently making his way to the old witch hut.  He circled the building, eyes scanning over the dried twigs and clay before fixing on to the small, cloth-covered entrance.  The brunette hesitated, unsure whether he should knock or just barge in.   The cloth rustled and was pushed aside by a wrinkled arm.  A scrawny old lady peered out at Sora from the musky interior; her dark, beady raven-colored eyes stared at the brunette, studying him.  He leaped back in surprise, a choked cry escaped his throat.  The old woman muttered to herself, disappearing back into the hut.

The boy stood blinking, confused.   A minute later, the old witch reappeared from under the covered entrance, motioning Sora inside with a flick of her bony wrist before once again, fading into her hut.  Finding that a suitable invitation, Sora pushed aside the dusky rose colored cloth and walked inside.  The inside of the hut was masked in darkness, the walls a dark burgundy covered with shelves of potions and other oddities.  The very center stood a bare table with two candles on either side of a tin basin of water.  The witch seated herself in front of the basin, motioning Sora to join her on the other end.  Taking a seat, he examined the room while the witch corked and uncorked various bottles, dumping its colorful contents into the bowl.  Oddly enough, the water always remained pure and clear.  Donald and Goofy poked their heads in, the witch narrowing her eyes on them, shooing them out with a frantic wave of her wrist.  Their heads vanished as quickly as it had come in, the old hag seemed satisfied, and gazed deeply into the basin.

A moment of silence passed, the witch neither looking up from the basin nor blinking.  Sora began to fidget in his seat, granted he had never been a very patient boy.  Abruptly, the old witch looked up, her wrinkled face spreading into a wide grin, bearing her crooked yellow teeth.  "Found the boy.  Found him I did!"  Sora made a face.  "Found who?"  The witch looked at him as if he were stupid.  "The evil one, the good one, matter, it does not.  Find one, find the other…" she trailed off, muttering furiously to herself, her beady eyes darting back and forth amongst her shelves.  She grabbed a thin, purple vial, pouring its dark contents into the basin.  She motioned to the basin, glancing at Sora.  "Come look; come see for yourself."  The brunette thought what the heck and decided to humor the crazy woman.  Sitting up on his knees with his elbows on the table, he leaned towards the basin.

[ + ]

He felt as if he was tumbling through a spiral of perpetual darkness, wave after wave of dizziness washed over him.  He fell out of the torn hole in the sky, spinning head over heels until he righted himself, wanting nothing more at that moment than to hurl.  Once his blurry vision cleared, he found himself floating in midair, a battle scene beneath him.  He squints, narrowing his eyes on the black hooded figure below.  "Riku?!"  The hooded figure seemed not to hear him, standing nonchalantly with two keyblades gripped tightly in each hand.  A heartless creature stood before him, body of a bull and hands of a praying mantis.  Its glowing eyes were focused on Riku, swaying side to side as if unsure whether or not to strike.

The brunette pushed himself down, lowering himself towards Riku.  "Riku!  Riku!" he screamed, waving frantically at his friend who seems to be doing a very good job at ignoring him.  He stopped himself, now hovering more than a couple of yards from the ground, and chewed on his lower lip.  "Why… why won't you look at me…?" he whispered.  "RIKU!!!"

The hooded figure finally turned, focusing in on Sora's approximate direction.  "S-…"  That was all the distraction the creature needed.  Bringing back it's massive claw, he thrust it forward quickly, piercing through Riku's slim body as if it were merely butter.  The brunette's heart seemed to stop, his throat closed and his eyes began to water.  "RIKU!!!!!"  The black hood fell backwards, revealing the pale flesh and emerald green eyes hidden behind them.  A peaceful look fell over the man's face, and his lips moved, however no sound came out of them.  Sora raced down to the ground, positioning himself in a full nosedive, his arms outstretched, reaching for his fallen angel.  "Riku, Riku, Riku…" he sobbed, his tears trailing behind him like crystals.

Riku fell, his silver hair splaying around him like a halo, one arm reached out to Sora.  Only a few feet left to go, Sora urged himself faster, his fingertips nearly touching Riku's…  Suddenly, he felt himself jolt backwards and he fell tumbling to the floor, stunned and confused.  The familiar odor of the witch's hut reached his nose and hastily, he wiped his eyes.  The witch nodded towards the basin, muttering a string of incomprehensible words as she searched through her shelves.  Handing the keyblade master a small vial, she ushered him out the door.  "Use upon the fallen one to bring him back from the Gates of Hell.  They," she motioned towards Donald and Goofy.  "shall stay with me."  Donald sputtered.  "No way!  I'm going with Sora!"  Goofy seconded that.  "Yup, that's right.  We're going to stay with each-"  "The king shall pass this way.  Leave if you shall.  It is none of my concern."  The witch turned her back, walking into her hut.  The two king's servants looked at each other, deciding that it was to their best interest to stay.  Sora had no objections, giving both of them a hearty hug before jogging on his way, waving and promising to see each other again.

Slowing to a walk a couple minutes later, he replayed in his mind what he had saw… felt.  He clearly understood Riku, even though he heard nothing.  It had, after all echoed both of their thoughts.  _I found you at last…_

[to be continued]

THERE!!  I liked this chapter MUCH better than the last!  ^^  I know it took a while, but I have school and I'm really busy with soccer and everything… *mutters*  A big thanks for all the lovely reviews I got on my last chapter, even though it was bad.  I'm glad to hear there's still people who like this story!   Oh and Katu, you can beta my story if you don't mind!  ^^ thank you very much for offering!  I'm very grateful!  *bows*  Kaya, well I know it's confusing.  It's supposed to be like that… I hope… And as for the Riku thing… well… you'll see.  ^^  Please review!  It really makes my day! 


	4. quatre : saimese

Black Velvet

Piikkum

Disclaimers : Last time I checked… still not mine… *cries* My characters do 

belong to me though!

Pairings : Riku x Sora

_Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in_

_Tried to be more than me_

_And I gave 'til it all went away_

_And we've only surrendered_

_To the worst part of these winters we've made_

_I am all that I'll ever be_

_When you - lay your hands_

_Over me_

_but don't go weak on me now_

_I know that it's weak_

_But God help me I need this_

_I will not sleep in this bed of lies_

_Bed of Lies – Matchbox 20_

[chapter quatre – siamese]

The new stretch of woods is no different from before, the silent path seemingly extends on into eternity. Ominous trees loom menacingly over Sora as he jogs through, sneakers thudding softly onto the broken earth. The forest darkens, flooded momentarily in an orange glow before the light is gone, sun dropping swiftly under the horizon as the moon chases it away. Merciless clouds drift across the stars, shielding their soft glow from the world. Sora slows to a walk, arms outstretched as he stumbles blindly onwards, tripping onto the unforgiving ground and pushing his weary body back up again, only to fall moments later.

Once more, he falls, tripping over a tree root and crashing onto the ground. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he draws his knees towards his shivering body, chin resting lightly on top. He wants to cry, to scream, furious at his own faults yet unable to help being so pathetic, so weak. He grinds his teeth together, squeezing his eyes tight as two betraying silvery streaks stream down his cheeks. He'll never get to Riku in time. He'll never be able to save him… never be able to see those beautiful eyes again…

He sits sobbing, drowning in his own jagged thoughts, lost in his head. Moments later, he calms himself; his sobs reduced to nothing but hitched sighs in the back of his throat. He pushes his exhausted body up, determined to reach Riku no matter how much he wants to stop. He staggers onward, fingers gripping tightly on the rough bark for support. A cold wind blows down through the path, sinking its cold teeth into Sora's skin. The keyblade master bites his lower lip, crossing his arm across his chest, rubbing his arms as he presses on, fueled only by his desire to see Riku again and his undying will.

Shivering and exhausted, he finally stumbles out of the woods, falling onto his knees with relief and fatigue. Taking a moment to rein his senses, he skims the area briefly before his eyes settle upon the fallen figure laying angelically in the middle. His heart seems to skip a beat. "Riku…" he breathes.

[ + ]

He knelt, bound in front of the lord of Hell himself, Satan. A bargain for such a wondrous soul, says he, a wicked smile lighting his fiery face. The pale figure below smiles coldly, his brilliant emerald eyes fixed upon the mischievous face of the Devil. "My soul belongs to someone already." His grin falters not, rising elegantly from his throne and down the steps to the bound person. His slender finger curls around the boy's chin, tilting it side to side, examining him. Beautiful, beautiful. Fight till you can no longer fight. It makes breaking you all the more glorious.

The boy says nothing, his eyes glowing with defiance as he spits into the Devil's face. Releasing the boy's face with a hiss, he wipes his face with the back of his arm, scowling darkly. Seconds later he regains his composure, however, no longer is a grin on his face. Too ignorant for your own good. You've wandered too deep. Death is no stranger for you as darkness trails closely at your heels. Do you not see what you have done? Has searching so hard turned you blind and oblivious to everything else around you? "Death is no stranger. Hell is my domain. Searching has only opened my eyes to the bitter truth of the world. You no longer hold any amusement for me."

With a quick pull, he breaks through his bonds, laughing cruelly as two black keyblades snap into place. Satan wheels back, momentarily stunned in surprise. The figure ducks, slashing upward in two neat strokes before quickly sidestepping, whirling and slamming the back of the blade into the Devil. He turns away, walking up to the throne and sitting himself down, a sly smile upon his pale face as Satan crumples onto the ground.

[ + ]

He had been fortunate enough to find a cabin nearby, one of the few buildings not destroyed and fairly well stocked. He had already laid Riku down, tending to the boy's wounds to the best of his ability, the lack of supplies not aiding. He seated himself in a chair next to the cot in which Riku laid, a thick blanket draped over his body. When he had found him, the older boy's heartbeat had been very weak, gripping onto a thin thread which could have snapped any second, hurling his precious soul into death.

_ Yin and Yang, Darkness and Light, balanced in harmony. Neither overpowering each other, neither the weaker one. There is still so much for you to learn, young one… There was once a child born from neither darkness nor light. He grew, his destiny clouded and vague. He is a neutral child, and yet when he chose darkness, he yearned for light. Deeper into darkness he fell, the more he reached to the light, until finally his soul split apart, ripped in two from want and need. Siamese he became, one Yin and one Yang. Do you not realize this? Do you not see? Choose to hide his eyes from the light of the world, choose to hide his eyes from the searching eyes of darkness. Evil versus good. Which one should you choose? Either way, you lose._ The peculiar voice had spoke to him once more, and this time, he pushed the thought to the back. The whisper of the voice nagged and nudged, but Sora paid no heed. There are more pressing matters to attend to.

Much to his dismay, there hadn't been any food in the house, his stomach rumbling in protest. Still, he was happier than he had been in a while. He had been afraid to drift off into a welcomed sleep, afraid that if he woke up, he would have found out it had all been a dream. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch Riku's face. The other stirred, and Sora leaped back in surprise, toppling over the chair in a loud crash. Dull, emerald eyes opened, gasping greedily for air as if awoken from death. Sora rushed over to the bedside, unable to stop himself from smiling and laughing. "Riku… Riku!" The boy looked dazed, barely focusing onto the keyblade master. "So…ra…?" The brunette clasped his friend's hands softly in his own. "Riku… I can't believe this… I've searched forever for you… I… I…"

The silver haired boy smiles ever so lightly, his eyelids drifting shut as he falls back into unconsciousness. Sora sighs leaning back onto his hard chair, preparing for a long night. Pretty soon, his own eyelids become heavy with fatigue and he feels himself nod off, only to be awoken moments later by the choked screams of the boy next to him. He leaps up in a flash, scrambling next to the boy, shaking him and calling his name. "Riku, Riku… Wake up!" The other's eyes snap open, his hands partially raised as if to fend off some unseen demon. Sora clasps the boy's clammy hands in his own, offering him a small smile for comfort.

They sat in silence, the other boy closing his eyes, looking worn. "You don't know how long it took me to find you…" he croaked, his voice hoarse from either disuse or screaming, Sora couldn't tell. "I can't believe this… tell me this isn't a dream." The keyblade master shook his head, brushing a stray strand of silver from Riku's face. The pale boy flushed slightly. Sora just grinned. "Hey, if you need someone to hold ya to keep the nightmares at bay, I'll do it," he offered, half joking half wanting. For a moment, the other said nothing until he moved over, allowing Sora a spot on the tiny cot. The brunette blinked in surprise, slowly moving onto the bed. 

  "Riku…" 

"Shut up and let me sleep…" the other murmurs, bringing a smile onto Sora's face. He wraps his arms around a thin waist, burying his face into the silvery silk of Riku's hair and murmuring a good night. It was the most satisfying sleep he ever had. 

[to be continued]

Da… That was… pretty horrible ne? I thought I'd throw in some fluff at the end ^^;; just for the heck of it. *glomps her Riku* Anywho's… gee, this story's pretty much gonna go downhill from there… Thanks much for the reviews! *hugs* Please be patient, I know the story pretty much sucks right now but it'll get better! I promise!


	5. cinq : mirror

Black Velvet

Piikkum

Disclaimers - Nobody bought Square or Disney for Christmas so I guess Kingdom Hearts still isn't mine.

Pairings - Riku X Sora

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

[cinq - mirror] 

He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. A yellowy ray of sunlight streamed through the window, covering the room with a pale hue. Sora looked down at his beautiful angel, still in deep sleep next to him, and reached out to smooth a stray strand of hair in place. Riku stirred sleepily at the touch, opening one brilliant emerald eye up at Sora in question. The keyblade master grinned down at him. "Ya feeling better?"

The boy shrugged, sitting up slowly with his arm wrapped around his chest. He winced, propping himself up on an elbow. "It's getting better." The brunette climbed out of bed, stretching. His stomach gave a loud, protesting rumble and the boy flushed. "Eheheh... There's no food around here. You think you'll be alright by yourself while I find some?" Riku nodded, flopping back onto the bed with an arm pillowing his head and the other draped lazily over his stomach. Sora pushed the front door open and walked out.

He strolled around the destroyed village, enjoying this small moment of peace. The sun smiled happily down on the gray world and for this small moment, everything seemed to glow. Searching through the nearest pile of rubble, he managed to find two loaves of stale bread and a bruised apple. He shrugged slightly, juggling the small pile back to the cabin, deciding whatever small amount of food they could find would have to do. A chilly gust of wind blows by, the clouds rush over to cover the sun, and the world is cloaked with gray once again. Sora picks up his pace, shivering slightly.

_The boy is broken, as is his soul. _Sora stopped cold. A figure clad in a gray robe stood before him, the large hood overshadowing the face. _You don't understand. Don't try to understand. In the end, you'll only betray him again._ "What the hell are you talking about?!" Stray droplets of rain tumbled out of the sky. The hooded figure seemed to chuckle at his obvious lack of knowledge. _You don't understand._ The figure turned, walking back into the woods. "Wait! Tell me! What are you talking about?!" The door to the cabin swung open and Riku stumbled out, leaning heavily on the frame with an arm around his chest. "What the hell is going on here?"

The figure turned to look at Riku. The sky cried even harder. _You are but two people. Tragedy always befalls to those who are torn in two directions. _The figure turned, disappearing back into the forest. _There is nothing you can do._ Emerald eyes trailed the receding figure before settling back on a drenched Sora, raising a fine eyebrow. "You... don't mind eating soggy bread?" The keyblade master blinked, looking down at his arms and flushed. "Oh..."

[ + ]

After dumping the stuff onto a dusty table, he helped Riku get back into bed, chiding him on how he shouldn't have been up in his condition. The boy just rolled his eyes. Sora cast Firaga in the nearby fireplace, holding the soggy and limp loaves of bread over them. "So... Who was that you were screaming at outside?" 

Sora shrugged, his eyes fixed on the dancing flame. "I don't know... I know this sounds crazy but... He has been talking to me ever since I came into this world." 

Riku said nothing for a while, before speaking softly. "I saw him... in my sleep." The brunette looked over at Riku. "What?!" There was silence except for the constant pitter-patter of the rain. Sora was surprised the fire hadn't gone out yet. "He keeps saying these... things, like how you're going to betray me." He looks suddenly up at Sora. "You're not going to do that, are you?"

The brunette set the now dry loaves on the table and walked over to him, looking deeply into his eyes. "Never. I promise you I'll never, ever betray you." The other smiled sadly, laying back down and closing his eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

[ + ]

He felt his partner shift, the comforting warmth of Riku was gone and was replaced by a sense of longing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Riku?" he murmured sleepily. "What's wrong?" The boy seemed to ignore him, his eyes fixed out the window. The rain had slowed to a heavy drizzle, and their fire had long gone out and was now a soggy puddle of ashes. A soft, dark purple glow came from outside. The silver haired boy kept his gaze fixed on it. Sora reached over and shook his friend's shoulders lightly. "Riku?" He jumped slightly, then realized it was only Sora and offered him a weary smile. "I have to go out..." He climbed slowly out of bed, regardless of injury and walked out the door. "Riku, wait!"

Sora leapt out of bed, a heavy foreboding feeling lingered in his heart. He dashed out after Riku, skidding to a stop on the wet earth a couple of feet away from him. Riku stood in front of a huge glowing portal, neither moving nor speaking. Sora began to panic. "Riku... get away from there. Please, just step back away from there." The other turned slowly, his bright eyes now dull and lackluster. "Sora..." The portal seemed to explode, engulfing everything around it in a heavy blanket of darkness. Sora screamed, leaping out with his arms outstretched towards the oblivious boy. "RIKU!!"

He landed heavily on the cracked ground of what seemed to be the Abyss of Hell. He pushed himself up from the red earth and looked around. Riku stood on the edge of their little floating island, facing Sora. _Now is your time to choose._ The other islands around him began to shatter, blowing up with some unseen force then scattered, falling down into eternal darkness. Sora whirled, the cloaked figure standing behind him. _Choose._ "What?" He looked over at Riku, who held out his hand towards Sora, his face unreadable. "Do you trust me?" Sora hesitated, then quickly reached for Riku's hand. _Too late._ The front half of the island shattered, sending Riku pummeling down into the abyss.

Sora's heart stopped. His body would not move. This couldn't be happening. Let this all be a dream... No... not after he had just found him... "Riku... no... no no no no no this can't be... THIS FUCKING CAN'T BE!! I JUST FOUND HIM!!!" He whirled around in rage, screaming at the figure. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" The figure didn't move._ You did it to yourself. Your own lack of trust._ Sora screamed in fury, launching himself at the figure. A flash of bright light and Sora found himself on the ground in front of the cabin. Neither Riku nor the figure were anywhere to be seen. _You brought it on yourself._

[to be continued]

Hee... this chapter took a while... I couldn't figure out what to do from there. I know, I'm a bloody mean author... ^^;; I kinda didn't want for him to lose Riku just yet, but it was just screaming to be done! -shrugs- I gave them their fluffy moment. Da... much thanks to Katu for beta-ing this fer me! -mwahs- By the way, check out my Christmas fic Heavenly Peace. R&R please! For Christmas?


	6. six : soulless

Black Velvet

Piikkum

Disclaimers: When pigs fly. -hopeful-

Pairings: Riku X Sora

__

You'll rescue me right? in the exact same way they never did..  
I'll be happy right? when your healing powers kick in

You'll complete me right? then my life can finally begin  
I'll be worthy right? only when you realize the gem I am?

But this won't work now the way it once did  
And I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

Alanis Morissette - Precious Illusions

[chapter six - soulless]

Swirling in darkness, drowning in darkness. Screaming soundless screams, vocal cords straining but no noise would come. A blind hand searching for the surface, for light. Grasping for memories that eluded his fingers, dancing mocking just out of reach. Closer he reached, farther they got. Forgetting who he was, forgetting everything. This was darkness that he had tried so hard to escape. In this ocean of black, he was one hopeless soul drowning. _Scream, scream louder. No one can hear you. No one can save you..._

[ + ]

__

Sora... save me...

Clear blue eyes snap awake, scanning the area around him. The boy props himself up on an elbow. He could have sworn he heard Riku... He sighs, rubbing his eyes with balled fists. He is so frustrated. This whole journey was to find Riku, only to have his heart snatched forcefully away from him. He wants to scream at the world, at fate, at destiny, at whoever is torturing him so. He knows now just how much he needed Riku. It just isn't fair.

He sits up, shaking the last bit of sleepiness out of his body. A soft trudge from a couple of people reaches his ear and he stands quickly, his keyblade in hand. The boy sprints quickly behind a tree in attempt to keep himself hidden as he peers out from under a branch. Slowly, three figures emerge from the woods, all of who he recognizes. "Donald! Goofy!" he cries out in joy, running over to meet his friends. Sora gives them each a hearty slap on the back. Before they can properly catch up, the witch raises a hand to silence them. She glares up at Sora with her black eyes, her wrinkles accenting her displeasure towards the boy.

"Made it much harder for me, you have!" she spoke, in her wispy way. "The Twins are hard enough to manage without losing them like you have!" 

Sora bit his lower lip in anger. That had been uncalled for. "List-" 

"Not your fault, however," she sighed. "I understand. However, your responsibility it is to retrieve him again. Forget not the vial I gave you!" 

Oh, right. Sora reached into his trouser pocket, holding out the small, delicate vial between his fingers. "You mean this? Yeah, yeah, I know. But, how do I get there?" 

The woman glared at him as if the answer was painfully obvious. "You go through the portal, do you not?"

The brunette groaned. This has just NOT been his week. "How do I GET to the portal?" The hag muttered something which sounded suspiciously like "Blundering fools", and reached into one of the sacks Donald was carrying. She pulled out a small, green vial and tossed it onto the ground. The fragile glass smashed on contact, green gas erupted from the broken tube and formed itself into the glowing purple portal. Sora nodded his thanks to the witch, bidding farewell to his friends, and stepped bravely through.

[ + ]

He found himself tumbling, swirling, falling. Unknowing which way up and which down, he laid helplessly, taken by the force of whatever was dragging him along. He felt himself summersault through a curtain of darkness, the feeling brushed his skin like satin and the boy shivered. All too soon, he crashed onto the warm, sandstone ground. Wincing, he picked himself up and studied his surroundings. The place could only be described as Hell. The background was a swirl of red and black: fire and darkness. Though he could not see anyone, he could hear screams of agony echoing through the region. Spirit hands floated by, grabbing at him, wanting to take his spirit and break his soul. Sora struggled momentarily with them, braking apart and walked forward, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to discourage anymore similar actions.

Sora walked along the crimson stone. Black voids surrounded the path, and hollow whispers taunt him, bidding him to walk off the edge and tumble into a world of never-ending nightmares. He drew his lips into a thin line, silently wondering whether or not Riku was down there... Onward he continued, his footsteps echoing softly in the vast room. The boy squinted, his clear blue eyes making out an object at the end of the path. Perhaps a door? Closer he stepped. No... it had been a throne. The boy stopped walking, a mere couple of yards from the throne. Perched regally atop the throne sat Riku, blindfolded.

Sora could scarcely allow himself to breathe. How many times has Riku been ripped forcefully from his arms? This madness has to stop. "Riku... Is it really you?" He felt the boy's eyes shift onto him from behind the dark piece of cloth. 

A sly grin spread across the pale face. "Of course, Sora. Who else would it be?" The brunette tilted his head slightly. 'No... That can't really be Riku... can it?' The fair-haired boy spread his arms wide. "Welcome to my humble home. Please, make yourself welcome." Sora stepped back, shocked. "What? Riku... No! This place... This place is evil! Can't you see? It will consume your heart!" 

"Poor naive fool. I was born into this world, made of darkness. My heart is only the purest of black. How, pray tell, can it take my heart?"

The keyblade master stared at the boy incredulously. "Why... Why are you doing this Riku? Why are you siding with darkness? This isn't like you!" 

The silver haired boy stood from his throne languidly, slowly making his way down the sandstone steps. He stopped a good couple of feet from Sora, smirking. "What would you know about me? The very few moments you were my friend, you were hounding after that slut, Kairi." 

Sora balled his hands to fists by his side, and through clenched teeth he spat, "You... You were my best friend! How could I NOT know you? I thought I knew who you were. You would have never become like this!" 

He laughed, shaking his head slowly at Sora. "You really don't understand, do you? Darkness is a part of my life now. I couldn't rid myself of it even if I wanted to." The blindfolded boy turned his back towards Sora, looking pensively at his heartless creations. In a much more somber voice, he added, "Darkness and I, we are hand in hand." Riku turned to face Sora; the boy could feel his steady gaze from behind the cloth. "To me, darkness is like... silk. Perhaps. Black velvet of the softest kind." The boy laughed again, harsh and anything but the soft, melodic one of -HIS- Riku.

Sora shook his head. "No. You can't be Riku. The Riku I know wouldn't succumb to darkness!" 

The boy shrugged. "Maybe you don't know anything about me." The fair-haired one reached up, fumbling slightly with the knot in his blindfold. He let the piece of dark cloth drop slowly and opened his closed eyes. Sora gasped. The boy grinned, focusing his white, soulless orbs onto the brunette. "But then again, maybe I'm not the Riku you knew after all."

[to be continued]

How wassat? Geez, coming up with more ways to torture these guys is getting harder than I thought... Anyway, thank you guys SO much for reviewing! They really brightened up my otherwise dreary Christmas! -big hug for everyone- Sorry for the shortness and the blahness of this chapter... ^^;; slight case of writer's block.


	7. sept : faded memory

Black Velvet  
Piikkum   
  
Disclaimers – Kingdom Hearts unfortunately belong to Disney and Square.   
  
Pairings :Riku X Sora   


_Cause I'm waiting for tonight  
Been waiting for tomorrow  
I'm somewhere in between  
What is real  
Just a dream  
What is real  
Just a dream  
What is real  
Just a dream  
  
Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again  
I don't want to run away from this  
I know that I just don't need this  
  
Lifehouse – Somewhere in Between  
_   
[ chapter sept – faded memory ]  
  


Sora cursed, his keyblade materializing in his fingers. He stood in a defensive position, snarling. "What have you done with Riku?!" 

The fair haired boy studied the outraged brunette for a moment, shrugging. "I haven't done anything to him. He did this to himself." A small smile crept onto the pale face as the white orbs peered deeply into Sora's soul. The keyblade master cried in anger, lunging at the smirking figure.

He was certainly surprised to find himself sprawled on the floor, his backside aching. The keyblade had been knocked out of his hand and had skidded along the narrow path and tumbled into the abyss that lined the side of the road. Soulless orbs stared at him from above, a dark keyblade pointed at his heart. The smirk never left the man's face.

"What to do with you now? How pathetic are you? You can't even save yourself. How do you expect to save him as well?"

He said nothing, gritting his teeth. The keyblade never wavered. "You brought this upon yourself." Cold eyes stared down at Sora, analyzing. Sora glared up, kicking the keyblade away roughly, turning over and feeling the second whizzing past his ears and striking the stone where he had laid seconds ago with a heavy clang. The brunette lashed out with his feet, catching the other in the stomach and flipped himself upright. The blindfolded man cursed, stumbling backwards and clutching his stomach. Sora willed his blade back to him, seeing the weapon fly upwards and into his outstretched palm. The brunette lunged at the fair skinned man, who quickly brought up his own blade and parried Sora's strike. Without giving the other a moment to recover, Sora quickly kicked the other's legs out from under him. Falling onto the ground with a grunt, the man looked up to see Sora glaring over him, the keyblade digging into this chest.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time. What have you done with Riku?" 

The blindfolded one closed his eyes, smirking. "You're good. I'll give you that much, however I doubt you'll be able to save him." The keyblade dug deeper, causing him to bite his lip in pain. "What the hell are you talking about?!" 

The eyes opened and stared back at Sora. "You don't understand."

"I've had enough of your nonsense! If you don't give me a straight answer, I'll kill you!"

The man chuckled. "What makes you think I'm afraid of death?" Sora snarled, stabbing cleanly through the man's chest. The eyes stared back at him and blinked. Sora could have sworn that there was a melancholy smile on the man's face.

"How can you kill me? Not when I'm merely a body, a puppet."

"What… What are you talking about…?!"

The man chuckled, getting up. "I've been with Darkness for so long that it has eaten my heart, my soul. Don't you understand? I'm immortal now. I am the master of Darkness, yet in the end, it is it that owns me.

"He and I, we are one. The same person split in two because of the strength and passion of our decisions. The typical good guy-bad guy." The smirk was back, and the man advanced on Sora, keyblade clinking at his side. "Even I was not strong enough to withstand the persuasion of darkness. What chances do you truly believe he has? Just give up. I'll even end your life quickly."

"No," he said. "He's still alive. I can feel his heart beating with mine. And I think I know where you've hid him. Now, I'm going to find him." That said, he leaped off the path and pummeled down into pure darkness.

Falling, twirling, spinning. The blackness closed in over him, muffling his senses and his thoughts. Black velvet swirled around him, caressing him with feather light touches. He was drowning. Doubts and fears clouded his mind. Failure whispered into his ear. He curled himself up, covering his ears, screaming silent screams. No one can save him now. Darkness closed over him, drinking his light and stealing his heart and soul. 'No more,' he thought. 'No more…'

A strong hand gripped his wrist, pulling him out of the dark shroud that had surrounded him. He felt the cold, hard stone under his tired body. Looking up at his savior with unfocused eyes, he smiled slightly at the blurry figure before fainting into a dreamless sleep.

[ + ]

  
  


He awoke, clutching his pounding head and sitting up with a groan. "So you're finally up," a familiar voice said. 

The boy grimaced slightly, opening his eyes and offering a half-hearted smile. "Hey Ren. Long time no see." 

The man stood, offering a hand to Sora. "Figured someone like you would get into trouble." The keyblade master chuckled, taking the hand. "By the way, have you found your friend yet?" 

Sora shook his head and sighed. "No, I haven't had a clue where to look…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was hoping he was down here." 

Ren shrugged. "Well he's not. But I have an idea. Follow me." He turned, disappearing into he dark corridor up ahead, Sora following closely behind.

The corridor seemed to stretch on into eternity, their footsteps echoing loudly, bouncing off the walls and ricocheting back to their ears in an endless carousel. Dull, grey pillars lined their way, dim torches were mounted on the wall in rusting iron. Forward they went and the farther they walked, the colder Sora's body became.

Minutes ticked away into hours before they finally reached a colossal dome at the end of their path. Gigantic stone arches wrapped around the structure, the checkered marble floor was dull and dusty. In the middle of the floor lay a wooden trap door, the brown contrasting sharply with the colorless world. Sora jogged over to the trap door, his hand gripping the large brass ring tightly and his heart thudded excitedly in his chest. The boy yanked open the door and receded down the stone, rail-less steps.

[ + ]

  
  


Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Sora slowly walked along the lightless path, his hand feeling the wall for support. Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump. He was so close, he could feel their hearts beating in unison. He quickened his pace, tripping every now and then. He couldn't hear himself breathe. He couldn't hear their footsteps. Every sense in his body was feeling Riku. He was so close.

A dim light announced that they had arrived to Riku's cell. Sora hammered at the offending iron bar door, and in a short amount of time, the two had hacked completely through. Ren wrenched the nearest torch from it's mount, holding the light into the cell. A pale, silvery body shown clearly in the dank cell. Sora went immediately towards it.

Sora dropped onto his knees and gathered the limp form into his arms. "Riku… Riku… Please wake up…" He buried his face into the pale, silky strands, shaking the unconscious boy. "No… Riku… open your eyes. Please… just open your eyes." 

Ren sighed, leaning with his back against the wall. "Don't you ever think, boy? Use the vial the witch gave you." 

"Right…" he muttered, pausing momentarily to wonder if he had blond roots. He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the tiny vial in between his fingers. Flipping off the rubber stopper impatiently, he gently thumbed his love's mouth open and dribbled the dark liquid into Riku's mouth. 

A couple of silent minutes passed before Riku began to stir. Sora let out a sigh of relief, grinning broadly. "Oh man, Riku. Don't ever scare me like that. You freaked me out so freaking bad. Don't you ever go do that again," he rambled, squeezing the fair haired boy tight. "Never gonna let you go again," he murmured.

"W…Who?"

Sora released the boy, staring hard at him. "What do you mean 'who?'" 

Bright, emerald eyes gazed back at him, head tilted slightly in confusion. "Who…who are you?"

[to be continued]

Okay guys, I am SO sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I was busy for the whole… how many weeks was it? O.o anyway, I'm not so sure about this chapter. My first long battle scene was harder to write than I expected, but I think it turned out nice! Anyway, tell me what you think! Love you guys! Especially Katu who does a lovely job at beta-ing my story! -mwah-


	8. huit : fragments of us

Black Velvet

By Piikkum

Disclaimer : -_- Must it really be necessary to repeat this EVERY chapter?!

Pairings : Riku X Sora

[ chapter huit – fragments of us ]

_Some people foolishly fall in love_

_With people who do not love them back_

_They hurt inside, and yet they smile_

_Loving from afar, wishing the best for their heart._

_Is this what love truly is?_

_To be hurt when there is nothing to soothe the pain?_

_But, it is said that these are the people_

_Who can truly be happy._

Sora stared hard into the confused emerald eyes. "You're kidding. Please let this be some horrible joke," he pleaded, gripping the silver-haired boy's arm. 

Riku shook his head, his green eyes filled with guilt. "No… I don't remember anything." 

Sora loosened his grip, allowing his head to fall forward in defeat. "This is a dream. I'll wake up soon and find this all to be one horrible nightmare. Yes… that's what it is." He felt himself being pulled onto his feet roughly. He hung there limply, uncaring while Ren yelled at him. Sounds flew out of the older man's mouth but none registered to him. He could be dead, for all he cared. He felt himself being shaken and finally slapped across the face. 

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ren screamed. "You travel your ass off to find this one guy and when you do, you act like a moron. So he forgot a few things. The darkness does that to you. So? Stop sulking around and do something!"

Enraged, Sora shoved the man, glaring and hissing at the man. "What the hell do you know? I spent 3 fucking long years searching for him, then what? He doesn't remember a goddamned fucking thing! Have you ever strived to find something for so long…" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "So long that you almost forgot what it was like to actually live? Have you ever felt what it was like to have your heart, your life, look back at you and tell you honestly that they don't remember a fucking moment at all?" He sniffed, wiping his shirt-sleeve hastily across his eyes. "Don't fucking tell me to suck it up. I've had enough of being a tough bastard looking for him. All I wanted was to live 'happily ever after' with him! Why the hell can't they let me have this?!"

Ren cast his eyes at the floor. "Because life is like this. My wife also lost her memory to darkness. No, not only that, it corroded her mind so much she couldn't even perform simple activities. When I found her, she just sat there, blank. Completely blank." He looked up, smiling morosely. "Because life is a bitch. It took away the one thing that mattered in this world, but I didn't give up. I have a daughter to raise, I have people who depend on me." He chuckled softly. "I don't have time to run away from my problems. You're young, Sora. If he can't remember, be the one who makes his new memories happy ones."

[ + ]

The three of them walked back in silence, crawling up into the giant stone structure to pass the dark, whispering corridor to where Sora had fallen. "You have a WIFE?" Sora asked rather randomly, breaking the silence. 

Ren laughed. "Well I did." 

"But… but… you look 17 at most!" he sputtered. 

Ren shrugged. "I've been told that. My people don't age as much as humans do. I'm actually 39," he said with a grin. Sora paled and muttered under his breath.

They moved quickly past the endless corridors, the air occasionally filing with the screams and cries of the damned. "And I was never a believer of Heaven and Hell," Sora muttered. 

"There doesn't exist a 'Heaven' or Hell'. No gods. Only dark and light in a perfect balance. Yin and Yang. If that balance does not exist… the world cannot be. You already know what you are, Sora. And he…" he motioned to Riku. "He bears the Keyblade of Darkness.

"This particular soul yearned to be light. That sort of thing is NOT supposed to be. However, he yearned with his whole heart, because he loved you. Now, his soul is separated. This being is no longer darkness or light, only neutral. To preserve the balance, this world created his mirror being, Dark. Sora, to leave this place, you must kill Dark, however, once you kill Dark, he," Ren said, motioning to Riku, "must become dark. Do you understand the consequences?" Sora nodded, biting his lip, not looking at the puzzled Riku. 

As they walked through the stone arch, Ren held out a hand, telling them to stop. They shot him confused looks, their eyes skimming the shadow-covered room.

The 'other' Riku seemed to emerge from the very shadows itself, stepping in front of the exit, his two black keyblades drawn. "You will go no further. This is the end of the line," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You have ruined enough already." 

Sora stepped protectively in front of Riku, his own keyblade drawn. "Why can't you leave us alone?!" 

The other didn't answer, crouching for a brief moment before launching himself at his opponent, screaming "Give him up to darkness!" 

Sora parried with his own blade, gritting his teeth and shoving his opponent back. "FUCK OFF!"  He dashed at his unbalanced enemy, striking him with a Ragnorak attack.

The phantom staggered slightly then parried back, his duel blades slashing vigorously through the air. Sora leaped back quickly, only receiving a shallow slash on his arm. He ducked a high slash and suddenly, his head seemed to explode with pain as the blindfolded man struck his head with the keyblade hilt. Sora staggered back, falling onto the floor, hands clutching his head. He heard the black boots take off from the floor. He opened his eyes briefly to see his enemy launch towards him, blade overhead ready to decapitate. 

Someone screamed no. 

The metallic sound of drawn keyblades briefly registered in his mind. From nowhere, his Riku slammed his mirror image onto the ground, his own duel blades in his hand. His eyes were narrowed, the blade pressed against the image's throat, his beautiful emerald eyes narrowed into slits. "Son of a bitch." A whizzing sound filled the air as the true Riku neatly looped off the other's head.

Things began to happen suddenly. The phantom dematerialized, the dark shadow of his soul floated for a while before passing into Riku's body. The fair-haired boy moaned in agony, clutching his head, doubling over in pain. 

Ren shot a warning look at Sora and began sprinting towards the exit. "Get him out of here, NOW!" 

The brunette scrambled to his feet, hauling Riku into his arms and sprinted after Ren. "What the hell is happening?!" His question was answered with the howl of the heartless, chasing after their renewed master. They sped past the remaining of the corridors, blindly running into each other in the dimly lit pathway. The howls grew louder as the heartless made their way closer and closer. 

"Pick up the pace," Ren huffed through pants. "A little more to go." A faint silhouette of light appeared a few meters ahead of them. Ren charged ahead, slamming into the rock, staggering backwards to ram into it again. Sora caught up and laid Riku aside before slamming into the door alongside Ren.

The army of heartless reached up towards them, howling and lumbering closer with their deformed, degraded bodies. "Once more!" Ren screamed, slamming into the door, not pausing to wipe away the sweat running down his forehead. 

Sora winced, switching shoulders before charging again. Riku gazed blankly at the approaching army. Closer, and closer they pounded, their howls lingered in the air, the cries of the damned threading through their ears. The rock didn't budge. Only a few meters away now; their eyes could make out the faint shapes of the monsters.

"Move." The two looked back at Riku, who made his way shakily towards the rock. "This is my domain. It will obey me." The heartless charged closer, their arms outstretched to reclaim their master. Slowly, he walked towards the rock, seemingly oblivious to their doom running ever closer. Three steps, two. 

Ren looked at Sora, screaming something that Sora couldn't hear over the screams of the heartless. The warrior turned, sprinting towards the Heartless, drawing his swords. The rock swung open. "REN!!" Sora screamed. The man looked back, flashing them a smile before attacking the horde head on. 

The rock started to slide back into place. Sora made a mad dash towards the outside world, grabbing Riku by the waist. He spared a glance back as he fled from Hell. Ren was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette banged his fist on the door, hoarsely calling out Ren's name. He pressed his forehead on the cool stone door. "That son of a bitch…" he murmured. He felt a light hand on his shoulder and a faint melodic voice call out his name, bringing him back to reality. He stared into the worried emerald eyes of his heart, at his surroundings. The secret cave of Destiny Island. Unable to control himself, he hugged the pale boy tightly. "We're finally home."

[ + ]

The sun had painted the whole world orange in its decent; the waves turning a brilliant golden color as they splashed against the shore. They walked along the beach, side by side, palms kissing, fingers intertwined. Riku smiled, content as he rested his head on Sora's shoulder. The brunette kissed the top of the fair head, silver tinted golden with the hues of the descending sun. They found themselves once again sitting on the bent trunk of the 

paopu tree, gazing out into the sea, just enjoying each other's company. 

The day faded into night and the sky turned dark, sprinkled with diamond stars in the sky, smiling and glowing down at the lovers. Sora turned slightly, pulling his heart close to him. "I remember," Riku started, his quiet voice breaking the silence, "one time when the sun was setting, I gave you a paopu fruit and I dared you to share it with someone so that your destinies would be intertwined. And… I remember I wanted you to share it with me." He laughed quietly as Sora pulled him closer. 

"You know," the brunette said, smiling. "Our destinies would be intertwined, paopu fruit or not. I love you. So much that you're never gonna get rid of me even if you wanted to." The fair-haired boy laughed again as Sora cupped his face, closing the distance between them. Their lips brushed together; the shy kiss deepening as it was fueled by their passion. Sora gently nipped the other's lip, his tongue sliding between the waiting lips and exploring the inside of Riku's mouth. They broke away, panting for air and Riku laid his head back onto Sora's lap, cheeks flushed and a blissful smile on his face.

The night was quiet, save for the sound of waves lapping gently against the cliff side. Diamonds scattered across the black velvet sky twinkled and smiled down at the lovers, shedding their shining grace down to the earth. The slightly damp world was basked in the luminance of the moon. Sora sat in the glowing world with a soft smile on his face as he gazed down at the sleeping Riku in his arms.

Author's note : Well this blasted thing finally ended! Woo hoo! And I am SO sorry this took so blasted long. I had an incredibly busy month, with finals and my piano test ( I finally passed level 8 .;;; woo hoo ) and recitals, recitals, recitals. So, in thanks for your patience, I made this chapter extra long hehe… I hope it was worth the long wait. Anyway, I have plans for an AU coming up, but this thing also has a sequel… so which one should I do first? I was going to take a break from this and do the AU but… -shrugs- and a big thanks to Katu for fixing all my mistakes! anyway hope to see you soon guys!

-Much love, Piikkum


End file.
